


The Panty Problem

by castleheart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, M/M, Male Slash, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleheart/pseuds/castleheart
Summary: When Naruto finds a pair of pink panties in Sasuke's room, he feels betrayed and angry. After confronting Sasuke, he realizes that it isn't what he thinks. It's much, much, better. Highschool AU, Established NaruSasu. Porn with plot.





	1. PINK PANTIES?!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this here as well as on my fanfiction profile. You can find and follow me on fanfiction.net, under the same user name. Anyways, this will have graphic yaoi sex and if that's not your thing then don't read. Hope everyone else enjoys!

"Hey Sasuke!"

The Uchiha paused in his walking and peered over his shoulder to see his hyper active boyfriend bounding towards him. He sighed, sometimes he envied how Naruto possessed so much energy. His friends paused as well, Karin rolling her eyes at the sight of her hyper cousin and Suigetsu just looked as bored as he usually did. Jugo seemed to be indifferent, staring out the window at the birds beyond the glass.

"Dobe," Sasuke greeted him back, smirking softly, "Isn't it a bit early for shouting?"

"Shut up, teme! I wanted to catch you before class!" Naruto retorts, giving him a soft glare. The raven had a tendency of acting indifferent towards Naruto in front of his friends.

"We'll catch up with you later, Sasuke," Suigetsu throws an arm over Karin's shoulder and walks off in the opposite direction, "C'mon Jugo, you don't want to be around when they start bitching."

Jugo follows the two and leaves Sasuke and Naruto alone in the hallway of their high school. Sasuke wasn't exactly eager to be late for his first class, but Naruto wasn't the type he could just brush off.

"Is something wro—"

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, Naruto took a step towards him and pressed his lips against his in a fierce, possessive kiss. The teen was stunned for only a moment before passionately returning it, burying his hand into yellow locks while the blond cupped his jaw and slid his arm around his waist. The hallway was completely empty, not a soul but them. Outside, the branches of nearby trees slap lightly against the window as the wind blew softly outside.

Naruto backed Sasuke up against the wall and pressed him to it, kissing him deeply and pressing as close as possible to him.

Sasuke came to his senses, remembering where they were, he pulled out the kiss and choked out, "Hey! You moron! I told you about PDA!"

"It's not the PDA you're worried about," Naruto says with a slight whine to his voice, but let go of the Uchiha and took a step back, "You just don't want anyone to find out about us."

Sasuke sighed; not this again…

"Look dobe, I already told you the reason for the secrecy," He adjusts his uniform coat, trying to get the flustered look off his face, "It's no one else's business but ours."

"I know that! But... A few people knowing shouldn't be so bad," Naruto says, and scratches the back of his spikey blond hair. It was a gesture Sasuke seen him do when there was something bothering him.

Sasuke sighed.

"Like… Sakura, for example."

Sasuke rolled his eyes; Sakura Haruno was the class president, and she had no shame in openly professing her love for Sasuke at every chance she got. Ino Yamanaka was prone to do the same thing, but Sasuke was in Student Council as well and Sakura took advantage of every chance to try and get closer to him. It was something Sasuke hated to deal with, but that didn't mean Sasuke was ready for the whole school to know.

"Sakura will tell the whole school," Sasuke states evenly, "She's is nothing to worry about."

Naruto didn't seem to be very happy with that, but he wasn't sure if he wanted the whole school to know either. He didn't like people knowing his business, let alone that he's gay and in a relationship with his best friend of ten years. This whole relationship was still very new to him, but he already hated the way Sakura would shamelessly flirt with his raven, although Sasuke made his disinterest of her quite clear.

"I guess you're right," the seventeen-year-old sighed, but reached forward and took his hand in his, "I just wish we didn't have to worry about other people judging us."

"Forget other people," Sasuke murmurs, drawing close to him and wrapping his arm around his neck, "Only think of me."

They kiss again.

* * *

After school, Sasuke decided to go home early. And by Sasuke decided, he meant Naruto complained until Sasuke agreed to ditch and go to his house instead. So, outside of school, Sasuke said goodbye to his group of friends while Naruto waved farewell at Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. They then walked together to Sasuke's house, in quiet companionship.

Sasuke's parents died in a car accident when he was seven years old. Since then, he stayed with his older brother in an apartment on the nice side of town. Their parents left them a fortune, but they didn't need a lot of space. Itachi was nice enough to Naruto, but he isn't around as often as Sasuke liked. The older man was always working, but he made an effort to spend time with Sasuke whenever he could.

Once they reached the apartment, Naruto didn't bother with talking. He was holding himself back all day, and he couldn't anymore. He all but tackled Sasuke unto his own bed, giving him a biting kiss as he ground against his body. Sasuke let out a pleased moan at the contact, arching as Naruto's hips ground against his in the most delicious way. Their tongues tangled for dominance, both boys refusing to back down until Naruto gave Sasuke's hard cock a firm squeeze through his thin boxers. Sasuke relented, letting out a moan as he melted under the contact.

Sasuke was so composed, graceful, and apathetic when it came to conveying how he felt. He was dominant in social situations, a man who can get attention from others without even trying. Naruto was the polar opposite, and he loved the sounds he could pull from those beautiful lips.

"Wait, wait," Sasuke pushed lightly on his shoulders, pulling back to look up at the man with half lidded eyes, "Let me use the bathroom."

"Fine, Teme. But you're mine after that," Naruto nipped his ear, making the raven blush lightly but he gets off the bed and leaves the room.

Naruto took off his shoes and set them against the bed, all too used to being in Sasuke's room and on his bed. The raven was a bit of a neat freak, his room was always organized and clean. Naruto's eyes scan over his laundry basket, obviously today was laundry day. A flash of pink caught his eyes, and he stood up from the edge of the bed to get a better look.

' _Are those…?'_ Naruto picked up the silky fabric, eyes widening as he observed the pair of pink, silk panties in his hand. These were not his, and obviously, they weren't Sasuke's either. Was… Sasuke cheating on him?

He heard approaching footsteps and quickly tucked the panties into his pocket before Sasuke reentered the room, holding two cans of soda. Naruto spun around to face him, doing everything he could to keep his cool in front of the raven.

"Everything okay?" he asks, a glimmer of confusion in his black eyes when he noticed the twitchy way the blond was acting, like something was bothering him.

"I'm fine, Teme," Naruto mutters and picks up his backpack, as well as his shoes, "My dad called, he said he wanted me home early. Sorry."

Naruto rushed out the room before Sasuke could stop him. Confused, Sasuke put the cans of soda on his side table and glanced around, wondering what could've made Naruto run out so quickly…

Then he noticed the absence of the pink, silk, panties from his clean pile of clothes.

And… His heart dropped.


	2. What's his type?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given up on fanfiction.net. From now on, I'll only be posting on this site since it's the only writing site that hasn't majorly screwed up the reviews/emails. Ugh. Mini rant over. Enjoy!

Naruto stared at his phone as it rung, not bothering to pick it up. His boyfriend has been calling him nonstop since he left his place; probably worried since he left so suddenly. He stares at the phone screen in his hand, a depressed look on his features.

The blond debated in going home, but decided against it. His mother was too good at reading him, and he wasn’t in the mood to answer her prodding questions. Besides, Kushina and Minato were preparing for their weekend getaway in Hawaii, for their anniversary. He didn’t want to disturb them.

He didn’t bother waiting for the call to stop when he turned off his phone. Tucking the small device into his back pocket, he set off with a new destination in mind.

* * *

 

Sasuke sighed and gave up on calling when it became obvious that Naruto turned off his cellphone. There was no point in calling over and over just to get sent straight to voicemail. Since Naruto decided not to answer, he left a voicemail.

“Dobe, we need to talk,” he says, trying to sound normal as possible even though he was still panicking a bit, “Please, call me back.”

He hung up and closed his eyes, trying to reign in his emotions before he said fuck it all and threw his iPhone angrily against the wall. If it was broken, his brother would kill him but that didn’t matter to Sasuke.

Naruto knew his secret, and was probably disgusted by it. That would be the only reason he left as quickly as he did after he discovered the underwear. It was unlike the blond to storm out like that without throwing a loud fit over it. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and he was bad at keeping things in unlike Sasuke.

… Did it disgust him that much?

Hollow and frustrated, Sasuke sank down into his bed and stared listlessly at the ceiling. He knew that this would happen; he knew he was a complete weirdo that not even Naruto would like. What kind of man wore women’s underwear for the pleasure of it? It wasn’t his fault, not necessarily. His first girlfriend dared him to try on her panties, and he ended up liking the feel of the silky fabric against his skin. They broke up a while after that, but the more time passed, the more he wanted to wear them again.

Even now, the dark blue pair he wore felt nice against his skin.

Turning on his side, he decided that he would catch up with Naruto at school tomorrow. He had a lot of worrying to do, maybe he should just drop by his house later…

-

* * *

 

Naruto found himself at one of his closest friend’s house after a half hour of walking. Both Shikamaru and Sasuke lived on the rich side of town, so commuting there was easy. Naruto also lived around here, as well as a lot of the richer kids that went to their school. He was in the basement with the usual group of friends; Shikamaru(obviously), Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. They were all leisurely watching cartoons on the nice TV Shikamaru kept in his room. No wonder the guy was so lazy, he probably rarely left the house.

Speaking of the lazy genius, he was lying back on his bed with his arms folded behind his head. Seemingly completely disinterested in the company he had over. Chouji was sitting on a chair near the bed, munching loudly on a bag of chips. Naruto was seated on the only couch they had in the attic, next to Ino, who was languidly filing her nails. The sound of it was starting to drive Naruto crazy.

“You’re awfully quiet today,” the girl comments, glancing at him out the corner of her pale blue eyes, “And by that, I mean you’re being less annoying than usual.”

Naruto turns to glare at the girl, his eyes like blue fire. Ino Yamanaka may be the prettiest girl in school, and the girl every guy wanted to fuck, but she was seriously annoying. She reminded him of Sakura, and it really was no wonder that the two were friends in their childhood. They didn’t talk at all anymore, and it was because of Sasuke. The girls viciously fought over him in middle school, but Ino gave up in high school. Sakura didn’t, and her jealousy towards Ino never dissipated.

Naruto thought it was so stupid. Sasuke shoved a wedge in their relationship without even trying; that raven really was lusted after everyone for a reason. Both guys and girls alike. Remembering why he was even here today, Naruto deflated and no retort came.

This both concerned and confused the teenagers in the room. Usually, Naruto and Ino would go back and forth like that all the time. Their personalities naturally clashed; all the time. It was even worse when Kiba came around.

Shikamaru sighed. Teens were so troublesome.

“Play nice, Ino,” he chastised lazily, not moving from his position. He thought of simply asking Naruto what was wrong, but that would mean talking. Usually the blond would end up telling them, whatever it is, because he tends to wear his emotions on his sleeve.

Ino huffed and pouted, but went right back to attending her nails. Naruto looks at her from the corner of his eyes, his train of thought continuing.

The beauty that is Ino Yamanaka is the most popular girl in school. Mostly because of her looks, since all she does is hang out with losers and outcasts such as Naruto and Shikamaru. She is the girl every guy wants to date, and the girl every girl wants to be. If you asked anyone who actually knew her, they’d say she’s a lot more bitchier than people expect. She was still dressed in her school uniform; the short skirt hiked up her thigh and her button up shirt had the first few buttons undone. Over this, she wore a school cardigan. Her long blond hair was always pulled into a high ponytail, and her eyes were the color of the sky.

She was only perfect looking.

_‘Is she the type he’d go for? The beautiful type?’_

Naruto didn’t consider himself to be good looking. The only one who’s called him handsome was Sasuke, and his mother. Ugh, he felt like such a loser in comparison with Sasuke. Sasuke was beautiful, both on the inside and out. There was no way he’d settle for someone like Naruto.

_‘Maybe Sasuke did it with her.’_

Unknowingly, the blond’s gaze darkened a bit.

“Naruto, stop glaring at Ino.”

The blond snapped himself out his thoughts, ignoring Ino’s both curious and annoyed gaze as he turned away, “Sorry.”

“What’s your problem, you moron!” Ino snaps, her high-pitched voice giving Naruto a headache.

“Nothing,” Naruto grumbled, turning back to the TV and pretending to be interested, “Just spaced out.”

“Yeah, because you’re being all quiet and huffy for no reason,” Shikamaru retorted, rolling lazily on his side to stare blandly at his blond friend, “Did you and Sasuke get into an argument or something?”

“Hmph, no!” Naruto immediately deflected, crossing his arms in a very pouty manner, and suddenly the underwear in his pocket felt heavier. Maybe if he’d let the Uchiha explain…

“Oh, a lover’s quarrel, then?” Ino says with a devious smirk, flipping her long blond bang out her face, “You should’ve just said so! I’m a genius when it comes to men.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

“WHAT THE **HELL** DOES THAT MEAN?!”

“FIGURE IT OUT, DO YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN UNDERNEATH ALL THAT HAIR?!”

“Enough, you two,” Shikamaru scolded them, and Chouji let out a chuckle of amusement. It seemed that Shikamaru was always the one to get those two to knock it off, and both teenagers begrudgingly backed down.

“And we’re not lovers,” Naruto added, settling back down into a slouch, and no one in the room was buying it.

“That line may work on Sasuke’s less intelligent friends—“

“Oi! Naruto says sharply, cutting Ino’s sentence off, “You leave my cousin out of this!”

Ino pouted, but wisely left it alone, “Whatever. Point is that you two are totally meant for each other, and anyone who knows you two, knows it.”

Naruto looked a bit crestfallen, “… Really?” he looked at both Shikamaru and Chouji, “And you guys are okay with it?”

Even if they weren’t, Naruto would continue to see Sasuke no matter what. But they were his best friends, and he wanted them to be okay with it more than anyone else.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, “Yes, idiot,” he chastised, lying flat on his back once again, “We all saw it coming. You two just gravitate towards each other. It’s too troublesome to think about.”

Naruto stared at him for a long beat, before his expression lit up with a grin, “You guys are the best!”

“We know,” Chouji grunts, finishing his bag of chips.

Ino sidled closer to him, curiosity in her gaze, “So, what’s the problem, anyways?”

Naruto’s happy expression melted away, as he once again, remembered why he was in Shikamaru’s musky basement instead of buried between Sasuke’s warm thighs. It didn’t matter that his friends knew and didn’t care, what mattered was that he found a pair of pink panties in his boyfriend’s room.

“I found these,” he pulled out the offending garment and holds it up in the air, “In Sasuke’s room. In his clean clothes pile.”

Silence followed his statement, and Ino didn’t try holding back a gasp of disgust. She stood up from the couch rather dramatically, “Oh my god!”

“I know!” Naruto huffs, standing up as well as he felt anger boiling in his stomach, “You’d think he have the sense to get rid of the evidence!”

“Doesn’t Sasuke live with his older brother, Itachi?” Shikamaru spoke up, tilting his head at the silk panties, “Maybe he had a girl over and she left them behind.”

Naruto shook his head, “No, Itachi is gay and seeing someone. He wouldn’t have a girl in his room.”

“Hm, well, there’s no need to jump to conclusions,” Shikamaru continues, “Maybe you should just ask him?”

Naruto deflated and thought about that for a moment. He hadn’t due to the anger he felt earlier, but now that he’s had a moment to breathe, it sounded like a good idea. Shikamaru was always the voice of reason among them, and this was for a good reason.

“Sasuke is a total dreamboat, he totally is the type to wander!” Ino points out helpfully, putting a hand on her waist, “But who would he cheat with? He doesn’t seem that interested in most people. Especially girls, for that matter.”

Naruto rolled his eyes; Ino just contradicted herself there, so Naruto would avoid taking advice from her. Naruto didn’t care about who Sasuke cheated with, he just wanted to know _why._

 

 


	3. Misunderstandings

“Oi, Uchiha!” Sasuke was rudely awakened from his impromptu nap by a loud, incredibly annoying voice. He shifts, but doesn’t raise his head. This gets him a harsh shake to his shoulder, and more yelling, “Get up! You’re gonna ruin your sleep schedule!”

He sighed in resignation and lifted his head; none other than Karin Uzumaki stood over him, hands on both her hips and an irritated expression on her attractive features. She was a gorgeous girl, but she had mouth on her _, Impatient Uzumaki_ …

“Karin, what are you doing here?” he grumbles darkly, annoyed at being woken up.

Karin scoffed in annoyance and crossed her arms, “I need my chemistry notes back! We have a test tomorrow, stupid Uchiha!” there was no venom in her words, but slight concern. She adjusts her glasses irritably before continuing, “Why are you sleeping in the middle of the afternoon? That’s unlike you.”

“Fuck you, that’s why,” he grumbled in response, now sitting up in bed and rubbing blearily at his eyes. He knew he’d regret taking a nap; he felt groggy and completely out of it. He knew his closest female friend made a good point, but he didn’t want to give her the satisfaction.

Karin gives him a hard time all the time, and isn’t afraid to call him out on either being an asshole or anything else. Sasuke values her opinions and her strong personality, but maybe that was because she reminded him of her cousin. She had the same strength and fire in her personality, and he liked that in a person. She was passionate, and not bad to look at either. She had the tendency to hit on him a few years ago, but it dissipated after Suigetsu transferred to their school. They fought a lot even as a couple, but they still loved each other.

Besides, he wouldn’t call her careless flirting a “crush”, it was merely her way of expressing herself. She never asked him out or ever tried to be anything but friends with him, so he assumed so. They never talked about it, and Karin was the type to not be serious half the time with her flirtations.

Yes, he cherishes her above all other women, but she still pissed him off sometimes…

“How did you even get in here?” he asks suddenly, moving so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and facing her, leaning his elbows on his knees.

“Your back door was open,” Karin replied with a shrug and plopped down ungracefully next to him, her red hair nearly hitting him in the face. She stretched out her legs and crossed her ankles, “Don’t be so careless!”

“That’s breaking and entering,” Sasuke chided, but there was no real irritation in his voice, “You said you needed your chemistry notes? They’re in my backpack; thanks for letting me use them when I was sick.”

“Yeah, yeah, but seriously, what’s the problem?” there was a concerned edge to her tone now, not seeming to care about the notes at the moment. Her shoulder bumps against his, “You’re acting different.”

Sasuke shifted in discomfort, silently thanking god that he wore sweats over the dark blue pair of panties currently hugging his ass. He knew that Karin couldn’t see and wouldn’t even be able to tell he was wearing them, unless he acted suspicious. It would be nice to talk to someone about his current problem, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He knew Karin wouldn’t judge him, but he had to talk to Naruto first.

She wouldn’t be able to tell if he didn’t act weird, but the girl was damn perceptive and read him like an open book.

“Did something happen between you and Naruto?”

… See?

“Why do you say that?” the Uchiha tried his very best to not look too flustered at the question, but there was no denying the heat travelling up his neck.

The redhead rolled her eyes and smirked, “Only an idiot wouldn’t be able to tell what’s going on between you and my cousin!”

“Hn,” truthfully, Sasuke wasn’t surprised. Karin was a lot smarter than most people gave her credit for, but Sasuke has always recognized her intellect. He rubbed his temples lightly, “Apparently, Haruno is an idiot then.”

Karin scoffed, “She’s not an idiot,” her hands lifts to toss red hair out her eyes before adjusting her glasses, “She’s just in denial. It’s sad, really.”

“She’s also annoying,” Sasuke sighed, shaking his head softly.

The Uzumaki smiles and pats his knee in mock sympathy, “Poor you, so handsome you can get anyone you want,” she then shoved his shoulder playfully, but the action nearly knocked him off the bed, “Don’t worry, she’ll get over it. Eventually. Now don’t try and change the subject again, what happened between you and Naruto? Should I kick his ass?”

Sasuke shook his head, “It’s… Nothing,” he mumbled, his hands clenching a bit in his lap. He knew Karin wouldn’t tell anyone, but she might laugh at him or be disgusted with him too. The last thing he needed was judgement right now.

A pregnant pause followed his words, until Karin huffed loudly and broke it, “Fine, don’t tell me. But I do know that it has something to do with Naruto.”

She reaches over and grabs one of his bangs, tugging him rather violently so he was looking at her, “So fix it, asshole! Stop moping around in bed.”

Sasuke winced at the tug on his hair, “Let go, woman,” he grumbles playfully, taking his hand in hers to pull her fingers out his black hair, “You’re not lady like at all.”

The girl eventually lets go after they struggle for a few moments, but it ends with Sasuke looming over Karin on the bed in a compromising position. Usually Sasuke wasn’t one to play wrestle, but it was something he’s done with both Karin and Naruto since they were kids. Old habits die hard. But this position was a bit awkward now that they were older, so Sasuke moves to get off her.

Just as Sasuke was about to push himself up, the door to his room sudden swung open. Two pairs of eyes look over to see Naruto standing there, panting like he’d been running. An awkward silence filled the room as Naruto took in the scene before him; Sasuke only clad in sweats, and Karin splayed underneath him in that skimpy school uniform. They were also both panting a bit, which only made the image that much worse.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!” Naruto burst out in fury, not sure if he should be angry at Karin for throwing herself at his boyfriend, or Sasuke for being on top of her! He may not know exactly what happened, but she used to flirt with him all the time! He stomped into the room, grabbing Sasuke by his upper arm and yanking him off his cousin rather roughly.

“Dobe! That’s connected!” the Uchiha hissed irritably but didn’t try and fight him off as he pulled him unto the floor to face him, confusion etching his handsome features, “What’s your problem?!”

Naruto didn’t reply, just glared coldly at his cousin as she sat up, her crimson gaze bouncing from Sasuke to her cousin. She could read her cousin pretty well, and she could tell that her presence was no longer welcomed here. Sighing, she resigned to just failing her test tomorrow.

“Ugh, that’s it, I’m leaving,” Karin spoke up, patting down her unruly red hair irritably and she stood up, “You two, work out your issues. Sasuke, give me my chemistry notes later tonight or I’m coming back here to kick both your asses!”

With that declaration, she glared at them through her glasses before turning sharply and leaving the room. This left Naruto and Sasuke alone, an awkward silence filling the room. Sasuke wasn’t sure why Naruto was flipping out; he and Karin wrestled in front of him many times. He’s known her for as long as he’s known Naruto, and the blond usually trusts the two of them.

Usually.

“Naruto, you’ve been avoiding me since this afternoon,” the Uchiha started softly, but his voice was firm, “Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

The blond suddenly looked up at him sharply, and Sasuke nearly reeled at the hurt in his eyes, “I’ve been avoiding you because you’re a cheating bastard!” he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Sasuke was stunned, “What the hell? How did you come to that conclusion?” he asked, an edge of irritation in his tone. This boy really was an idiot…

Naruto suddenly dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pair of familiar pink panties, making Sasuke’s eyes widen. His mind went a mile a minute, and suddenly everything made much more sense. The blond thought that he was cheating because he found a pair of girls’ panties in his room, and he stormed off earlier because of that. It was almost a relief, but he still had to somehow explain the presence of panties without revealing…

No, he had to be honest with him. No more lying, and no more secrets.

“Naruto, listen—“

“Save it!” Naruto shook his head, dropping the panties unto the floor, “I don’t care who it was with, especially if it turns out it really was Karin… Why, Sasuke?”

“I didn’t cheat on you,” Sasuke states, his tone as patient as he could manage at that moment, “What you saw with Karin was nothing but platonic, since when did you not trust me?”

Naruto’s eyes were wide, his face frozen in shock. He knew his best friend better than anyone, and Sasuke wasn’t the type to deny something if it were true. He was brutally honest, and Naruto was no exception. All thoughts of Sasuke cheating on him flew from his mind; he cleared his throat and grumbled, “I do trust you Sasuke, but why do you have women’s underwear in your room?”

The Uchiha could feel his face getting hot, and he dropped his gaze to the floor. He tried to look for the right words to say, but nothing came to mind. How could he explain that he liked wearing women’s undergarments? He could feel Naruto’s heated gaze on him, but no words come to mind.

It might be easier to just show him.

“Sasuke…?” Naruto’s breathy question trailed off as Sasuke untied the strings on his sweats, his pale hands sliding along his hips as he pushed the gray fabric down his milky thighs. Naruto followed the movement of his hands with hungry blue eyes, suddenly forgetting the pair of pink panties. He wanted nothing more than to forget about all this drama, throw the Uchiha down, and fuck him into oblivion.

All thoughts blanked from his brain when his eyes fell on the underwear Sasuke was sporting.

Things seemed to click into place in the blond’s head, as realization appeared in his expression. He didn’t look disgusted, or turned off. He looked… Lustful. He was staring at Sasuke with a strange (but hot) look in his blue eyes, and the Uchiha found himself almost shying away from his gaze.

“I get it now,” Naruto took a step closer; his scent washing over Sasuke at the action, “You like wearing panties, hm?” he murmured, his voice dropping to a seductive drawl.

“Y—Yeah,” Sasuke replied, blushing furiously as Naruto trailed his fingers down his abs, his body warming at the intimate touch, “I wouldn’t cheat on you, dobe. Why would you think that?”

“I should’ve known better,” the blond admits, his fingers now reaching Sasuke’s happy trail, making the Uchiha shudder lightly, “You’re _mine_. You know that.”

“Hn,” the Uchiha hums, his eyes sliding to half-mast as the blond loomed over him, blood rushing down south as a tanned hand gripped his hip, “Likewise, loser.”

“We’ll see who the loser is, Uchiha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chappie is smut <3 hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to leave your feedback~


	4. Makeup Sex is The Best Sex

Naruto seemed to know Sasuke’s body better than the Uchiha himself did. This was both fucking amazing and annoying at the same time. The blond wasted no time in getting the Uchiha on the bed and touching him in all the right places.

His best friend had him on his knees, his blue panties pulled down around his thighs and his fingers buried in his ass. Sasuke was a trembling mess of moans and shivers as the sensation of Naruto’s touch washed over him. His back arched and he moaned as Naruto twisted his wrist and crooked his fingers inside of him. Blushing darkly, he turned his face into the pillow in a feeble attempt to muffle the sounds coming out his mouth. The type of sounds that only Naruto could pull out of him.

“You’re so fucking sexy, teme,” Naruto growled against the back of his neck, his tongue flicking out to taste the skin there. Sasuke shivered in response, his cock leaking precum. He ached for Naruto to get to the best part already… The damn blond took great enjoyment in teasing him, “The inside of you is all hot and soft.”

“Fu—Fuck off, dobe,” Sasule snarled back in response, but there was no real venom behind his tone. He loved the dirty talk, even though Naruto used it to torture him. The blond merely chuckled in response, kissing the back of Sasuke’s neck before pulling back to get a better view of his fingers buried in that tight ass. That was something he loved about Sasuke; he was a stoic cool guy in real life but between the sheets he was submissive as hell. Despite being submissive, he was also demanding and proud.

“Don’t act all tough now,” Naruto chided him, slowly extracting his fingers from his best friend’s ass. He wiped the remaining lube on the sheets before his hand cupped the pale boy’s rear, “I want you so bad.”

“Then fucking hurry up and take me,” Sasuke snapped, his flush seeming to darken a bit as he felt Naruto’s mouth nip dangerously close to his entrance.

“Impatient as usual,” Naruto admonished again, and Sasuke was three seconds away from turning around and kicking him. The boy opened his mouth to yell at the blond, but his protest was cut off by a slick tongue sliding across his puckered entrance. Nothing but a strangled moan fell past his lips, his body shaking lightly with pleasure.

Naruto continues what he’s doing—spreading Sasuke’s cheeks apart as he licked and nipped at his lover’s entrance. His lover breathes out a litany of moans and whimpers in response, his hips bucking back a bit but Naruto’s hands held him in place. The blond doesn’t let up in his ministrations; instead he stuck his tongue out, shoving it in a stabbing motion inside the hot entrance. His lover tasted amazing, and whimpered in pleasure as Naruto tongue fucked him.

“Na—Naruto… St—Stop torturing me,” the raven grits out, his voice lust drenched and his body shaking still.

“Beg for it then.”

“Wh—What?” Sasuke glares at him over his shoulder, his voice now suspicious.

“You heard me,” Naruto purrs, before he suddenly smacked Sasuke’s ass sharply, eliciting a sharp gasp from the teen, “Beg. For. It. Unless you wanna get spanked like the dirty little slut you are.”

“You cocky little— _Ah!_ “

Sasuke’s insult was cut off when Naruto suddenly laid his lips over his entrance, mouthing softly at the puckered flesh. A strained whimper was all Sasuke could manage, his thighs trembling in pleasure and his hips pushing back against his hot mouth. This feeling was short lived; Naruto’s hand coming down hard on his ass cheek and making the teen gasp sharply again.

“Didn’t you hear me, teme?” he bit as his reddened cheek, making Sasuke blush in response, “ _Beg_.”

“Pl—Please…” Sasuke says it without meaning to, but he swore he was going to cum unfucked and that was the last thing he wanted. Naruto was making him lose all control, and how could he help himself with the blond touching him in all the right places? The dobe was the only one who could make the intimidating and stoic Uchiha break. And he loved abusing it.

“What was that?” Naruto pulled back and slid his palm promisingly over the teen’s reddened cheek, leaning up and nipping at his ear before murmuring darkly, “I didn’t quite get that.”

Sasuke shuddered at his voice in his ear; he couldn’t resist it when the blond’s lust could be heard in the rough tones of his voice. He turns his head to the side to meet Naruto’s blue eyes, barely able to get the words out through light pants of breath, “Please Naruto, fuck me already. I need you.”

“Shit, Sasuke,” Naruto murmured, before pulling back and yanking his shirt off. His pants, socks, and boxers soon followed. He then reached past his lover on the bed to reach for the side table, pulling out a bottle of lube.

“Get on your back,” he popped the cap open, and drizzled the cool liquid unto his fingers, “And spread those pretty legs.”

Sasuke sat up obediently; flipping himself over to face the blond hovering over him. He watched the blond slick himself up, his hands bracing on Naruto’s thighs as he stared up at him. He loved how bright Naruto’s eyes were, and even the stupid whisker marks on his cheeks looked adorable. The blond caught him staring at him, and returned the smile Sasuke wasn’t aware he, himself was sporting, “You’re beautiful, Sasuke.”

Naruto pulled back and slid the dark blue panties completely off the boy’s milky legs. He tossed it haphazardly to the floor before settling between the teen’s pale thighs, hiking his legs up and over his shoulders. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Sasuke’s, and the stoic teen responded immediately by wrapping his arms around Naruto’s neck, parting his lips in invitation for the blond’s tongue. They passionately kiss, nip, and suck at each other’s mouths, moaning in response to each other.

Naruto shifted, guiding his cock to Sasuke’s slick hole. He slowly sunk the tip of his dick in, eliciting a gasp from the Uchiha under him. The blond didn’t hesitate to submerge his entire manhood inside the raven’s hot cavern; causing Sasuke’s body to tense in pleasure.

“Nh… Naruto…” Nails bit into Naruto’s back, the blond groaned in response to the spike of pain, only adding unto the pleasure. He pressed Sasuke’s knees against his chest and rocked his hips, causing the raven to cry out in ecstasy.

“Shit… Sasuke…!!” Naruto growled as he plunged deeply inside of him, angling his hips to brush against Sasuke’s sweet spot. He’s been inside the Uchiha so many times that it doesn’t take him long to locate Sasuke’s prostate. When the raven cried out sharply, he knew he found it. A tanned hand curled around the pale teen’s hip, his thrusts increasing in pace, turning into rhythmic, deep, strokes.

Sasuke let out a litany of deep moans and whimpers as Naruto pounded him. Sparks flew behind his eyes every time the blond would nail his prostate, causing his body to arch like a bow and his nails dug even harder into Naruto’s back. It felt so amazing; being connected to his lover in the most intimate way. Another sharp cry flew past his lips as Naruto suddenly wrapped his fist around his weeping cock. He pumped him in time with his thrusts, the dual sensations causing Sasuke to completely melt under him. Hands dig into his sheets as Naruto leaned in close to his face, a dark lust hazing his eyes, “You’re _mine_.”

“Yours,” Sasuke confirmed, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s neck and yanking the blond closer to press his lips against his, “Only yours, Naruto.”

Naruto returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion, before pulling back so he could pepper kisses, nips, and licks down the pale teen’s neck. Sasuke’s head was pretty much spinning at this point, the familiar sensation of heat pooling in his lower stomach.

“I’m gonna—“

“Cum, Sasuke.”

That voice, coupled wth the blond stroking his cock and pounding his prostate Sasuke couldn’t hold back any longer. With a cry of Naruto’s name, he spilled his seed between them, the white substance coating both their chests and stomach’s. Naruto didn’t last much longer; after a few deep strokes, he was spilling inside his lover as well.

Naruto collapsed on top of the raven, wrapping his arms around him in a hug and burying is face into his neck. Sasuke took this opportunity to catch his breath, resting his forehead against Naruto’s chest and reveling the warmth the radiated from his blond. However, Naruto was starting to crush him and his brother would be home any minutes now.

“You’re heavy,” he complained, shoving at the boy’s chest and pushing him off, “Get off.”

“Awe Sasuke, still in a sour mood?” the blond pouted sarcastically at him. Sasuke scoffed in response, cuffing him over the head with a pillow.

“No, but Itachi will be here soon and you know how he gets,” Sasuke reminded him, getting off the bed and grabbing a nearby tissue box. He wiped himself clean before tossing the box at the blond on the bed. Naruto caught it and stuck his tongue out at him in response, but followed suit. Itachi was nice on the outside, but he could tell the older Uchiha wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if he found out he was having daily sex with his younger brother.

“Besides,” he put a hand on his naked hip, “Karin will never forgive us if we let her fail that test tomorrow. So get dressed.”

“Karin can wait,” Naruto pulled on his boxers and pants, before approaching the Uchiha and wrapping his arms around his waist, “I wanna cuddle.”

Sasuke scoffed, pretending that the snuggly blond annoyed him but he secretly liked the attention, “Fine.”

“Sasuke?”

“Yeah?”

“I think you should wear a pair of panties every day.”

Sasuke smacked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left; then that's all folks!
> 
> Hope u enjoyed! <3


End file.
